


Tumblr Pornlet 13: Baby Boy

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Boy!Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Daddy!Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Wolf Derek Hale, cock nursing, face fucking, knots, not age play, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “You were made for this, for me, baby boy.”





	Tumblr Pornlet 13: Baby Boy

“You were made for this, for me, baby boy.”

Stiles’ voice was smooth and powerful and Derek focused on it as much as keeping his throat open. His hands were clasped behind his back and his knot was hard and he could feel the wet trail of pre-cum stringing off his belly as his dick bounced because of how hard Stiles was using his body.

“Take all of me, that’s it. Swallow me down. You’re so fucking perfect, Der, you look so good. Look at me, baby boy, look at Daddy as he fucks your throat so good. I’m so happy you asked for this tonight.”

Derek looked up, making sure his eyes were shining bright. His Stiles, his Daddy, liked it best when there was the lingering threat, the danger of the wolf and his fangs being held just at bay. Stiles smelled and looked like he wasn’t far off now. Derek was glad for the ring around his cock or he’d come just from the look of satisfaction his Daddy had in his eyes.

“I’m so, so close, baby boy. You’re doing so fucking well. I’m going to come down your throat and then I’ll let you nurse on me till I’m hard again. I’m going to fuck you nice and soft later, pull out your plug and take your sweet little hole again, use it while it’s still full of the cream I left there earlier. I’m going to make you come then, too, have you cry and howl.”

With one last, hard thrust, Stiles groaned and came down Derek’s throat, and Derek swallowed every last drop, just like he knew he should. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and smiled up at Stiles when he rubbed at the corners of Derek’s mouth with his thumb.

“I’m going to get us some water now, and then we can sit on the sofa and I’ll read to you and you can nurse. You’ve been such a good boy for me.” Derek was sure his heart fluttered a little and he felt his cheeks heat. “Would you like that, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162233860351/you-were-made-for-this-for-me-baby-boy). Link is NSFW.


End file.
